A Hetalia Valentines Day
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: What are some of the Hetalia couples doing on Valentines Day? Let's find out! Rated M because of later chapters. GerIta - K, FrUK - M, Spamano - T, Prussia's Chapter - M.
1. GerIta

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I've been inactive. I've been really busy, but, I plan to make up for that with this. Because, drum roll please, this is going to be a chapter story! I'm going to do Valentines Day stories for a few APH couples (Right now it looks like GerIta, FrUK, and maybe Spamano). Valentines Day also happens to be my birthday, so I'm not going to do any couples I don't particularly like, so...

Anyways, I think this is cute. Not the best story around, but still cute.

* * *

><p><em>It's Valentines Day! It's Valentines Day! It's Valentines Day!<em> On this particular February 14th, Italy had managed to wake up earlier than Germany. Italy snuck out of bed and down the stairs. Germany's dogs ran up to greet him. Italy put a finger to his mouth and shushed them before he let them outside. _Please don't bark and wake Germany up._ Luckily for Italy, they wouldn't.

Italy walked into the kitchen and stopped. He looked around and pondered what he should make for Germany. "Oh, I know!" Italy said to himself, "I'll make him his favorites and some pasta! Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" Italy heard a small yip from one of Germany's dogs outside. Italy quickly let them in.

Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster followed Italy back into the kitchen. They looked at him with confused faces as he made wurst and pasta for Germany. Italy looked over at them and smiled. "I'm making a nice breakfast for our Germany. For Valentines Day." Italy smiled even wider. Valentines Day with Germany always made him happy. Black, Berlitz, and Aster didn't look any less confused. "You'll understand when you see how happy Germany is!" _I hope…_

Germany never woke up while Italy was making his food. _Today must be my lucky day!_ Italy thought happily, putting the finishing touches on the food he had made Germany. Italy smiled and for the first time caught a glimpse of what time it was. _5:50 AM? How on earth did I get up so early? Germany shouldn't be up for the next ten minutes though…I could always just wake him up…_ Italy patted each of Germany's dogs on the head before he carried Germany's food upstairs.

Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster were not satisfied with a simple pat on the head. The three dogs followed Italy up the stairs and into Germany's room. When Germany was home alone they were never allowed in Germany's bedroom. Though, when Italy was around, he always loved to have the dogs around, so Germany (Having the soft spot for Italy that he had) let them into his bedroom.

Italy gently sat the tray that he had put Germany's food on onto Germany's chest. Italy grabbed Germany's shoulder and lightly shook it. "Germany, Germany, wake up! It's Valentines Day!" Germany's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Italy? Oh, Italy!" Germany looked over at the digital clock on the bed stand. "Italy, you must've gotten up extremely early…thank you so much. I was planning on doing something for you, but I guess you got up before I could do it…" Germany looked at Italy sheepishly. Italy was beaming. Seeing Italy smile made Germany smile. Germany tried to hide his smile, but he found that he couldn't.

"Aw, Germany, you're welcome! Oh, you're smiling too! That makes me so happy!" Italy clapped his hands together lightly. "Oh, I hope you enjoy the food I made, Germany!" Germany nodded and ate his food. Italy watched him intently.

When Germany finished eating, he thanked Italy and gave him a kiss. The two of them walked downstairs and Germany washed the dishes Italy had used as well as the tray. Italy stood behind Germany and tugged on his arm the whole time.

"Come on, Germany! I want to spend the whole day together!"

"Italy, I'm cleaning the dishes. I have to go run some errands right after this anyway."

"But, Germany!" Italy said with a pout, "It's Valentines Day!"

"I know, Italy. I'm sorry."

So, Germany left the house and Italy sat on the couch. Italy ran his hand over Blackie's head. Berlitz and Aster were lying down in the kitchen. "Why does Germany have to have errands to do? It's Valentines Day for Pete's sake!" Italy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I hope he doesn't take long…"

Germany quickly drove to the local pet shelter. He walked into the section where they kept the cats and looked around. "Italy is lucky that I love him…" He mumbled. Germany wasn't a fan of cats.

Germany didn't have to look long before he saw an incredibly happy looking kitten that reminded him of Italy. Germany walked up to the kitten and it meowed at him happily. Germany looked at the floor and sighed. "This is for Italy. Just remember that." Swallowing his pride, Germany walked to the person at the front desk, filled out the papers to get the kitten he had saw, and took it home.

When Germany got home he looked at the back seat of his car for a few moments. The shelter had given him some of the supplies he would need for the kitten, but Germany figured he could carry that inside the house later. Germany picked up the cage the cat was in and walked inside.

Italy's head immediately turned to Germany and the cat when they walked in. Italy's eyes grew wide and he ran up to Germany to hug him. "Italy! Italy, the cat!" Italy backed away almost immediately and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He said. Germany sat the kitten and the cage gently down on the floor so Italy could hug him. Italy did so.

"Oh, Germany! You got me a kitty! Oh! It's so cute! Oh, look at its white little paws! Oooh! What's its name?" The kitten that Germany had gotten for Italy was mainly black, but it had white paws and the area around its mouth and nose was white. It mewed happily in its cage.

"It doesn't have a name yet." Germany said, "You can name it."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! A name! Hmm…Mittens! Yes, I like that name!"

Germany smiled slightly. "Mittens it is then."

"Thank you so much, Germany!" Italy kissed Germany and his face went red.

Italy let Mittens out of his cage and watched him as he walked around. Mittens was quite interested with everything around the house. Germany's dogs tried to chase Mittens, but Germany made it quite clear to them that they couldn't do that. Italy was very happy about this.

Things continued like this for most of the day. When night came Mittens, Blackie, Berlitz, Aster, Germany, and Italy all packed into the same bed. "There's not enough room on this bed for all of us, Italy! The dogs are laying on me…" Germany said. "But, Germany, it's Valentines Day!" Germany said. He couldn't argue with that. _This was the best Valentines Day ever…_Italy thought.

* * *

><p>I have no idea where the idea of Mittens came from, just so you know, lol. Italy is so cute. w<p> 


	2. FrUK

I say with no shame that I wrote this in a day. (Okay, maybe a little shame...Okay, maybe a _lot_ of shame.) But, anyway, as I wrote this I realized how incredibly strange I am to be writing this. Oh well though. I enjoy writing it and I know that some of you enjoy reading it. To everyone who's faved me as an auther, one or more of my stories, reviewed one of my stories, or just liked my stories but never got around to faving it - thank you. I love all of you! 3

So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was Valentines Day. Ugh. Not only was it England's least favorite day, he was in his least favorite place as well. France's house. "I should have just kept walking through the storm." He grumbled angrily, "I can't believe it's <em>still<em> raining!" England banged on the window he was looking out in anger. "Why'd I have to listen to that bloody frog?"

_"America is such an idiot! Why'd he have to schedule a meeting on France's land? The day before Valentines Day too, and…is it raining?" England had felt a drop of rain hit his head. "Damn it! I thought the weather would be better here! Oh well. A little rain won't stop me." _

_England's hopes of walking back to the hotel room he had gotten were shattered as the drizzling quickly turned into a full-blown storm. "I can't see a bloody thing!" England turned his head around in all directions. Yep, he definitely couldn't see anything. Then, he saw the faint glow of a car's headlights. _Well, at least I won't die of hypothermia. _England thought._

_"Angleterre!" _Maybe hypothermia would be the better way to go… _"Angleterre, you're going to die out here! Come with me!" England shivered and thought about it. What was worse? Going to France's house or dying of hypothermia? Reluctantly, England went into France's car. England would never admit it, but he actually didn't mind being around France. Of course, France knew this, and he tended to bother England about it when he had the chance. _

"Angleterre! It's Valentines Day!" France called as he walked down the steps. England groaned and waited to see what kind of thing France would do to annoy him this time. England watched as the Frenchmen practically glided down the stairs. Valentines Day _must've_ been France's favorite day.

France ran up to England and hugged him. England shoved him away. "Oh, Angleterre. What's your problem today? It's Valentines Day! You should be happy! Especially because you're spending it with me!" France kissed England on the cheek before he could protest. England hissed irritably.

"My problem is exactly that! It's _Valentines Day_. I _hate_ Valentines Day. You know that perfectly well, you frog!" France pouted at England's words.

"Is it because you miss being a full time whore?" England's eyes widened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." England said through clenched teeth, wanting France to not bring this up.

"Oh, yes you do. I'm talking about back in those days when you had sex with pretty much everyone around-"

"I was a bloody teenager for Pete's sake!"  
>"And you ended up with all of your colonies and things. I know, because you had quite a few of those sex romps with me." France ran a finger along England's jaw. "And you still do."<p>

"Go to hell." England hissed.

France laughed. He took his finger away from England's face and walked a few steps away. "Fine. Then I suppose you won't care if I leave you alone for the rest of the day." France's body faced away from England, but he still watched him out of the corner of his eyes. England said nothing. "America, Canada, Hong Kong, Australia-"

"Shut up!" England was red-faced now, but France didn't listen.

"Thank god you didn't have a new kid everytime you had sex, most of the population would be your children and-"

"Sh-shut up!" England felt tears forming in his eyes, but France couldn't see them. Before England could even think about what he was doing, he started to cry. France turned around and walked over to England. France put one of his hands on England's shoulder and patted it gently. "They all left me…" England sobbed.

"Now, that's not true." France said, "I didn't leave you, did I?"

"I'm talking about the children, you bloody twat."

"Are you?"

England looked up at France through watery eyes. Was he? Everyone that had given him his many children had left him too. Except for France that was. Most of them had been one-night stands that had decided to dump the children they had had because of him on him.

Except France.

France had stayed with England to raise Canada and America. Even when England had basically kicked him out of North America, France hadn't just out and left him. Things were a bit rocky for a while, but he hadn't left. Throughout most of their lives they'd had a love hate relationship and now they were somewhat like an old married couple, except they didn't see each other as often.

England wiped the tears out of his eyes and kissed France. "You're the biggest pervert I know, you have sex with pretty much everything that moves, and half of the time I hate you. But, I also love you more than anyone else." Before France could say anything, England kissed him again and jammed his tongue into France's mouth. England pulled France as close to him as he could and ran a hand under his shirt. "How long has it been?" He said into the kiss.

"A few months." France said back, "And I've been waiting the whole time." England grinned a bit and leaned France against a wall. France's hands went to England's pants and began to unzip them, when England pushed France away. "What?" France asked.

"I don't hear the rain anymore." England said quietly. England wandered over to the window and looked outside. Sure enough, the rain had stopped. France pouted and sighed. England smiled.

"Are you going to leave?"

England looked at France and then back out the window. "Nope." He said.

France was pinned against the wall again by England. France grinned at England and finished unzipping England's pants as England kissed him. France slipped his hand into England's underwear and England bucked his hips, pulled his lips away from Frances's, and gasped at the touch. "That excited, are you?" France said teasingly. England growled at this, but almost immediately continued kissing France.

France's hand stroked England's length up and down until it was erect, which didn't take long. England shuddered all over and shakily took France's shirt off of him. He brought his hands up to France's hair that he loved so much and kissed France as he ran his fingers through his hair. France smiled at this. As much as England hated to admit it, he loved his hair.

The Frenchmen took his hand away from the other man's erection and grabbed his wrists. France pulled the two of them to the ground, never breaking the kiss they were sharing until they were on the floor. When that happened, France kissed, sucked, and nibbled England's neck. Each time France would come across a sensitive spot on England's neck he would moan in pleasure and feel heat sink to the pit of his stomach. "Francis," England panted, "you're driving me crazy." France grinned. "That's the plan, mon amore."

France pulled England's shirt off of him and ran his hands along England's chest. _Seems that I forgot just how much I enjoy this. Angleterre's body is so warm…it brings back memories. _Many_ memories._ France ran his hands over England's nipples and massaged them both gently. England arched his back and gasped. "Nngh…France, just do me already!" France took a hand off of England's nipple to brush England's hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "But, Angleterre, it's Valentines Day, non? Shouldn't we be a little sweet to each other?" England had completely forgotten that it was Valentines Day.

"You're right." England said. Before France could ask what he meant, England pulled France into a passionate kiss. Neither of them tried to dominate over the other, neither of them tried to touch the other sexually, neither of them did anything but kiss each other because they loved each other. _This is better than sex._ England thought dreamily. The two only broke the kiss when they both needed air.

France took a few deep breaths and smiled at England. Then, he pulled down England's already unzipped pants. France reached towards England's erection, but England kicked him in the stomach. Not hard, but hard enough to get his message across. "No, take off _your_ pants first." The British nation said. So, France did. He'd do close to anything for sex actually.

Just as France was about to go back to his previous task, England reached up, grabbed France's arms, and flipped them over so he was on top. France could feel England's erection pressing into him. "It's not fair if I'm the only one with hickies when we're done with this." England nipped at France's neck playfully once before he gave him a few hickies here and there. On the last one he gave, France moaned loudly, so England continued to lick, nibble, and suck on that area. France had wrapped his arms around England's back and was now raking his nails down his back. England winced at this, but he didn't let it deter him.

Next, England put his hand into France's underwear and stroked his length. Occasionally, England would rub his thumb over the tip of France's penis and make the man cry out in pleasure and rake his nails down his back again. England took his hand away from France's erection and pulled his boxers down. England did the same to his own undergarments.

Then, France pinned England to the ground again. France grinned and pulled a bottle of lube out from a bottom drawer on a counter. "You have lube everywhere, don't you?" England teased.

France laughed. "Everywhere but inside you, where is should be." England blushed at this obscene comment. France kissed England on the lips. Then, he put the lube on his hands and then his penis. France stuck three of his fingers into England's entrance at once. He probably didn't need it (Thus sticking all three of his fingers in at once), but France liked to be courteous. Just incase.

France pulled his fingers out and looked questioningly at England. England nodded his head. France lined himself up with England's entrance, then thrust inside of him.

England gasped, arched his back, and wrapped his arms around France. It was that moment of pure ecstasy when his and France's hot and sweaty bodies first collided that was always one of the most pleasurable to him. "France!" England screamed. France shakily leaned his head forward and licked England's jawbone. England grabbed one of France's nipples and twisted. France screamed out England's name and ejaculated inside of him. England smirked slightly before France grabbed his shaft and quickly ran his hand up and down it. England came after a few moments of this. France pulled himself out of England and rolled off of him.

"H-Happy Valentines Day." France panted.

"Y-You too." England said.

With the remainder of their strength, France and England rolled onto their sides and passionately kissed each other. They fell asleep on the floor shortly after that, both of them knowing that they had had the best Valentines Day in a long time.

* * *

><p>I write fluffy lemons like a boss. *Awesome shades* Just kidding. I think it's pretty average. XD<p>

I think I'm definatley going to be writing some Spamano because I have a really cute idea for it...I think it'll take me a few days though.


	3. Spamano

Hello, everyone! Here's the Spamano like I promised! :3

For a first attempt at Spamano, I think it's okay. Romano is so tsundere~ I should have written more Spain though. D:

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear stupid excuse for a book that I hate myself for writing on and wow this is a long dear,<p>

Well, uh, you see…uh…my brother's potato bastard! Yeah! That's it! He's a potato bastard and I wish my stupid little brother would just stay away from him and…who am I kidding? If I don't tell someone this I'm going to explode and I figure that this stupid book is the closest thing I have to someone trustworthy (Though my brother hanging out with the potato bastard is a problem).

It's Spain. Yes, that stupid tomato lover (Even though tomatoes are delicious). What about him? Well…eh…I sort of…kind of…haveacrushonhimokay? …Okay. Glad I got that out there. You see, I've had these kinds of feelings for a while, but I just hid them away. I thought it would pass, but it never did. Now I have absolutely no idea what to do. I don't want to tell Spain because…well…he's Spain. He'd never let me live it down. Plus, I just don't know what'll happen if I do.

I couldn't tell my stupid little brother. He'd for _sure_ never let me live it down and probably tell everyone he came into contact with. Including Spain. Which would be bad. Very bad.

Oh, shit! I just realized that it's the day before Valentines Day! Oh damn it, oh damn it, oh damn it! I don't even know what I'm going to do for Valentines Day! I don't want to stay home alone! Staying home alone on Valentines Day is the worst! Oh…maybe I could spend it with Spain? No! No! No! I will _not_ call him first. If he calls me first then hip hip fucking hooray, but I refuse to call him first!

…Look at me. Talking like a damn teenaged girl in lo…damn, no eraser…lust. Why the hell would I write-oh! The phone!

Messily scribbling in those last few words, Romano dashed over to the phone. He saw that it was Spain, took a few seconds to calm himself down, and picked up the phone. Romano irritably realized that his palms were sweaty and the phone was sticking to his hand.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi pequeño tomate haciendo?"

"You idiot! Speak in a language we can both understand! Like, y'know, English!"

"Oh, Romano, I know you like to speak in your native language too."

"You're right about that, but I don't unless I'm around my annoying little brother because no one else understands us."

Romano could hear Spain laugh through the phone. "Anyways, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

_Oh shit, oh shit! What do I say? _"Umm…yes. But! But, it's not set in stone…I…" _Oh shit!_ "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if my little tomato wanted to spend Valentines Day with me…Just like old times, right?"

"I…umm…I…I think I can…But only because I don't have anything better to do! …When should I come over?"

Spain laughed again. "I thought you said you had plans?" _Oh, damn it. I _did_ say that._ "Oh, well. It doesn't matter. You could come over whenever you like." Romano could almost tell that Spain was smiling on the other end of the line.

"Okay." Romano said a little shakily before hanging up the phone.

Romano looked around his kitchen. He touched the counter hesitantly. It seemed real enough. Next, he pinched himself. He felt it. Then, Romano slapped himself. "You damn idiot! Why are you acting this way? You know how Spain is! He does stupid stuff like this all the time!" Romano frowned. _That's right…he does._ Romano sighed. Maybe Spain was just being Spain in inviting him over.

Romano grabbed a tomato out of the refrigerator and took a bite out of it. Tomatoes always helped him with his problems. "I'll go." Romano said, "To see what happens." Romano took another bite out of the tomato. "Damn these things are delicious."

Going back into his room after eating the tomato, Romano grabbed a pink piece of construction paper and traced a heart small enough to fit in his pocket with his pencil. Then, Romano grabbed some scissors and cut it out. In very small letters Romano wrote 'Happy Valentines Day, Spain.' Romano sat the construction paper heart on his nightstand and walked out of his room. He had to kill some time before the next day was to come.

Romano went into the kitchen again and checked the clock on the oven. It was only 4:30 PM. "Damn it…how am I going to kill a couple of hours? I would talk to my annoying little brother, but we always get off talking about the potato bastard and I really don't want to be frustrated right now." Romano bit his lip and scratched his head. In the process of doing this, Romano accidentally touched his curl. Romano jumped a bit and went red. He looked at his hand a bit hesitantly, reached it towards his curl again, then used his other hand to slap it away. "No! No, I'm not doing _that_." _If anyone does it it'll be Sp-_ Romano slapped himself. _Stop thinking like that!_

Romano decided to walk outside. Romano sat on his porch and looked around. The temperature outside was pretty mild until the wind blew. The wind was cold and Romano would shiver each time it happened. There was some frost on the ground, but it was just natural for winter.

Tapping his fingers on his chin lightly, Romano began to think. _Do I really like Spain like that? If I tell him tomorrow…what'll happen? He always seemed to like me better than the other colonies, but that was so long ago…This is stupid! I do _not_ like Spain! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

_But I don't mean that…_

"Cosa possa fare con me?" Romano said to himself with a sigh. Romano stood up, picked a stick up off the ground, and threw it at a tree in his yard. It hit the tree and a bird flew out of it, squawking and flapping its wings frantically. Romano hissed, thinking it looked like Prussia's bird. _The macho potato's brother, huh? That's no better!_ Romano grabbed another stick and snapped it in half. He dropped the two pieces of stick and sat on his porch again. _Just don't act this way around Spain. Goddamn it, I'll act however the hell I want around anyone I want! …Mio dio, I'm arguing with myself…_

Another gust of cold wind hit him. Romano hissed and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. "Damn it…stupid February." Romano stood up and took a closer look at his surroundings. "Maybe I don't always have to be so stubborn with my feelings…No, I do! I must!"

To kill the rest of the time left before the next day, Romano played Pandemic. He came close to killing off the whole word quite a few times (Grinning like a maniac when he got Germany), but he never managed to completely kill off the world. This frustrated him and he realized just how incredibly crazy he seemed. When it was around 11:00 PM Romano went to bed.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" Romano said as he looked at the clock. "I can't believe it's 12:00PM and I'm just now waking up! Oh…I'm an idiot!" Romano got dressed as fast as he could (Managing to stub his toe on his bed in the process and grab the construction paper heart he had made) with out looking unkempt and ran out to his car.

Romano drove to the western port and took a boat to Spain's house. He paced around the boat for most of his time on the boat, just wanting to get to Spain's. "Won't this damn boat go any faster?" He hissed. Naturally, with it being Valentines Day, the boat was very crowded. Romano shoved the closest person to him and continued to pace around the boat. The person gave him a glare, but continued about their business.

A little boy threw up in the sea. He cried and his parents comforted him. "Tell your little boy to shut up! It's your fault that he's a little crybaby bastard who doesn't know that he gets seasick!" The dad of the little boy shot Romano a glare. The mother of the boy grabbed her husband's arm and shook her head. The man went back to comforting his son and Romano rolled his eyes.

When Romano got off the boat he couldn't have been happier. He walked in the direction of Spain's house. Spain's house wasn't very far from the ocean because Spain liked the beach. _I can't believe I know that…_ Romano thought angrily.

When Romano reached Spain's house, he gathered up his courage and knocked on the door. He had come to far to go back now. Romano's heart skipped a beat when he saw the doorknob opening.

"Romano! Mi poco de tomate! ¿Cómo estás?"

"I told you, idiot. Speak in English!" Romano said, crossing his arms.

Spain laughed. "Hey, come on in, Romano." Spain smiled and let Romano in.

Romano looked around Spain's house. The corner of his mouth tilted up into a sort of half smile. Seeing Spain's house always brought back memories of his childhood. Some bad and some not so great. Spain came up behind Romano and put a hand on his shoulder. Romano jumped and looked nervously at the ground. "E riporta alla memoria, non è vero?" Spain said.

"Lo f- …Wait, you're speaking…Italian…" Romano said, blushing.

"Yep! I learned some Italian just for you, tomato!"

"Don't call me a tomato, goddamn it!" Spain just laughed at this. Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's waist and Romano quickly took his hands away.

"Here, you idiot." Romano handed Spain the construction paper heart and looked everywhere but Spain. Spain smiled at the writing on it.

"Aww, happy Valentines Day to you too, Roma!" And, being his Spanish self, Spain kissed Romano on the cheek. Romano blushed, backed into the living room table, and fell over. Spain giggled like a maniac.

"You bastard! Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Roma, you look like a tomato! Your face is so red!"

Romano covered his face in his hands, pulled his legs over the table, and pulled them up to his chest. Romano could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. _Don't you _dare_ cry, Romano!_ Romano took a few deep breaths and blinked his eyes every time he felt tears coming on. Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't hear Spain laughing anymore.

Spain sat down next to Romano, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, Roma, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Spain pulled Romano closer to him and leaned his head on Romano's. "I'm sorry." Spain said. Romano looked up at Spain with a red face. Spain kissed him. On the lips.

If it were possible, Romano's face would have gotten even redder. In the spur of the moment, Romano pinned Spain to the ground and kissed him. "Well," Spain said with a smirk, "happy Valentines Day to me." Romano hissed. "Shut up." Romano kissed Spain again.

After a few more moments of kissing, Romano got off of Spain and sat to the right of him. "So, my little tomato, how long have you liked me?" Spain said, winking. Romano growled. "Bastard." He said simply.

Spain sat up and wrapped his arms around Romano. "So, you're my little toma-my boyfriend now, right?" Romano crossed his arms.

"I guess so." He said.

Spain grinned. "I'm glad! I've taken a liking to you ever since you were little!"

"Pedophile." Romano hissed. Spain pinched his cheek. "Don't touch me, bastard."

"Happy Valentines Day anyway, Roma."

"Argh, happy Valentines Day to you too, bastard." Romano said, smiling a bit. Spain saw this and smiled himself. Then, he kissed Romano on the cheek. Romano didn't do anything to protest.

* * *

><p>Translations (My apologies if any of them are wrong):<p>

¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi pequeño tomate haciendo? - Hello! How's my little tomato doing?

Cosa possa fare con me? - What am I going to do with myself?

Mi poco de tomate! ¿Cómo estás? - My little tomato! How are you?

E riporta alla memoria, non è vero? - It brings back memories, doesn't it?

Lo f- - It do- (It does)

Anyways, I think I'm going to write one more chapter to this story. Only because France and Spain are in it and not Prussia. So, Prussia gets a chapter! (Because it's not a trio without Prussia) I'm keeping Prussia's pairing a secret though. ;)


	4. Prussia's Awesome Chapter

Here's Prussia's chapter. :D. This was so. much. fun. Writing Prussia in general is just fun, haha.

Prussia's pairing is himself x himself, himself x Gilbird, and (In his mind) himself x Italy. Lol. Poor Prussia.

I think I had the most fun thinking up ridiculous nicknames for countries. My favorite would have to be Itakins. X3

* * *

><p>"Nothing to doooo!" Prussia sighed. He flipped the pencil he was holding around through his fingers. "Normally I would be out fucking with my bros…hah, literally. But, they've all got dates today. At least I still have you, Gilbird." Prussia patted Gilbird lightly with the hand he wasn't using to flip the pencil around. Gilbird chirped happily. "Bitches don't know about my chick." Prussia joked.<p>

"I'll be damned if I'm bored on good ol' Single's Awareness Day…" Prussia muttered to himself. Then, Prussia brought his palm to his face. "Duh! I'm an idiot! An incredibly awesome and sexy idiot, but still an idiot! West is home with his cute little Italy!" _Wait… I know that I came out here because West told me to because he's obviously having some _fun_ with Itakins and he wouldn't do anything with him unless I left, but why am I holding a pencil? Eh, who cares? I just have to get home so I can see West and Itakins get it on!_

Prussia stood up from the park bench, terrorized some birds at the park because they 'Weren't as cool as Gilbird', and walked out of the park claiming that he was the original 'Chick magnet' to some pimps. One thing was for sure; Prussia always had to make a scene when he went anywhere. That was just the way he rolled.

_Okay, I have to be quiet._ _If I don't West will hear me and blow a fuse._ Prussia opened the door to his and Germany's house as quietly as he could. He could hear the sound of Germany and Italy from Germany's bedroom. Prussia grinned slyly. "I think that Francy Pants and 'Tonio would like a video of this." Prussia whispered to himself. Prussia got down on the floor and got the video camera he kept under the couch 'just incase'. He grinned and turned it on. Prussia turned the camera around so it was facing him and began to speak.

"Hey!" Prussia said, half whispering and half speaking, "It's the awesome Prussia! It's Valentines Day and Francy Pants and 'Tonio have dates with Eyebrows and Tomato Freak, so I'm alone with Gilbird. That's not so bad though. Gilbird is freaking hot! Haha, anyways, me and Gilbird are going to go and spy on my little bruder and his Pasta Freak. They're having sex. I can hear them from here. Can you?" Prussia stopped talking for a second to let the camera pick up the sound of Germany and Italy. "West must be having quite the time with Itakins, huh?" Prussia laughed, "Alright. Here we go!" Prussia started to walk towards Germany's room.

Slowly and quietly, Prussia cracked open the door to Germany's room. Prussia (And the camera) saw Germany and Italy, naked and making out. Prussia laughed one of his famous Prussia laughs quietly and zoomed the camera in on Italy. Despite his brother's protests, Prussia had quite the thing for his brother's boyfriend. He also thought that Germany has a pretty hot body, but that was just him being Prussia.

Prussia let his mind wander as he continued to watch the red faced Italian nation look just so flustered by everything that was happening to him. Prussia felt the sudden urge to go into the bedroom, shove his little brother off the bed, and have Italy all to himself. Prussia became blaringly aware of his erection that he had recently developed. "West, you're really damn lucky to have a cutie like Itakins. What I wouldn't give to have just one night with that cute little pasta freak…" Prussia licked his lips and Gilbird chirped. "Ack! Gilbird, shut up! They're going to hear you!"

Prussia watched Germany and Italy until things started to get really intimate. Prussia felt like he would go into the bedroom and fuck Italy himself if he watched much longer. "I'm sorry guys, I just can't watch this anymore…" Prussia said in a tone that he rarely used. He knew that he was making the video for his bros, but he just couldn't. It didn't help that both of his bros had a thing for Italy too. Some of their most heated disputes were about who would get Italy if something ever happened to Germany. It usually ended with the three of them getting angry, stomping away, and getting drunk afterwards. Another major factor to Prussia's failure to complete the video was that it was Valentines Day.

Prussia flipped the camera off and walked into the kitchen. Before he could grab a beer he saw pasta. Prussia closed his eyes, bumped into a few things, managed to get a beer, and ran to the basement.

Prussia sighed and went to the western part of the basement. "Like I give a damn. It's West's side of the house and I'm sure he has to clean up Italy's semen _all_ the mother fucking time!" Prussia flung himself onto the couch and pulled down his pants and boxers. "What the fuck ever. I'm a much better lover than stupid Itakins could ever be! Plus I've got Gilbird right by my side, which is even awesomer." Gilbird chirped in hearing his name and hopped down to Prussia's shoulder. "What was it that Francy Pants called it? Selfcest, right? Of course it's right! I think…" Prussia put his hand on his dick and pumped it. "Well," Prussia said, red faced, "I am pretty hot."

The albino nation ran his hand along his length until he ejaculated. Then he looked around and realized that he had spilt the beer he had gotten on the carpet. "Man, West is going to be pissed!" Prussia said, then growled. "Well, I'm pissed, so he should be too." Gilbird hopped onto Prussia's chest. "Damn. Gilbird, I know I'm hot, but really now." Prussia picked up Gilbird with the hand he hadn't used to jack off with and kissed Gilbird on the head. "If only you were a human, Gilbird. If only you were a human." Prussia sat Gilbird back down and smiled._ I really need to get some single friends…aside from Gilbird, because, well, he's a bird. A totally awesome bird, but still a bird._ Prussia thought.

Prussia wiped his hand on the couch and grabbed his boxers and pants. He put them on then trotted up the stairs. He could still hear Germany and Italy. "Damn them…" Prussia mumbled, grabbing a black sharpie.

In Prussia's nearly illegible handwriting, it said on the wall in sharpie: Hey, West and Itakins! Fuck you two! West, you're extremely lucky to have the pasta freak. Also, I jacked off on the couch downstairs and spilt beer on the carpet. Serves you right though. Keeping Itakins for yourself, I mean really! Whatever though! Me and Gilbird are better lovers, kissers, people, and whatever the fuck else than you guys are! Oh yeah. And I wrote on the wall in sharpie. Kthanx, bai. Kesesesese!

Prussia had most likely set up a chain reaction to piss his little brother off. Prussia tended to do this when he was really pissed off at his brother, just feeling especially rambunctious, angry being his brother and Italy were having sex, when he was really mad at anything or anyone, or all of the above. Sometimes Spain and France joined in on this with him because both of them held a grudge against Germany. Prussia speculated that Romano did this by himself sometimes because he hated all of The Bad Touch Trio except for Spain. This was one of the reasons that France and Prussia liked to refer to Spain as the lovable one of the group.

When Prussia walked out of the house he contemplated his options. "Lets see. The countries that border me… Poland, Czech, and Austria…Bleck. I mean, Poland can be kind of cool sometimes, but…he's just…weird. Czech is just…eck. Austria is…Austria." Prussia sighed. "Again, nothing to do. I have to get away from here unless I want to face bruder's wrath though. " Prussia paused. "I could also run over bruder's side of the land I guess. Then that widens my options to the Netherlands, Belgium, and Switzerland. I would normally never say no to going over to a pretty girl's place, but good ol' Neddy would have a bitch fit. Aaaand, Switzerland would blow my brains out. Ugh. Why do me and bruder have such terrible neighbors?" Prussia thought about it and tapped on his chin. "I suppose getting told off by Neddy would be better than getting told off by bruder…" So, Prussia set off in the direction of Belgium.

When Prussia reached Belgium's land he (For once) decided not to try to have sex with her for a number of reasons. The Netherlands was annoying, Belgium was pretty average looking to Prussia, Prussia always liked guys better than women anyway, he was tired, and this Valentines Day was making him feel down. Instead, Prussia just laid in a field, waiting for when Germany would find him.

Suddenly, Prussia realized that he left the camera back at the house. "Oh, shit. Boy, am I going to get chewed out by West?" Prussia slapped his palm to his forehead. "I'm having a really off day today, aren't I?" Prussia sat up and hugged his knees. It would be easy for Germany to find out that he had gone over to Belgium's. Belgium was the only girl living close to them anyway, and Prussia hated most of their other neighbors.

Red faced, sweaty, and tired, Germany and Italy came out of the bedroom. "I need something to drink…" Italy said hazily. When Italy walked into the living room, his tired eyes barely caught the image of Prussia's writing on the wall (Though he didn't recognize that it was actually words and not random scribbles), but he did. "Hey, Germany, someone wrote on your wall." Italy said, still not back to his normal hyper self after having sex.

Germany stepped into the living room and immediately recognized Prussia's writing. After reading it a few times the words finally sunk in. Germany's anger level went from zero to one million in about a second. "MEIN MUTTER FICKT BRUDER!" Germany screamed. Only recognizing 'my' and 'brother', Italy ran back into the living room with a glass of wine, knowing that this couldn't be good. "Germany?" Italy said hesitantly.

Germany charged down the stairs and Italy followed in confusion. "Germany? Germany, what's happening?" Seeing the beer stain on the carpet and the suspicious wet mark on the couch, Italy started to understand. "Germany," Italy asked a bit hesitantly, "what's that mark on the couch?" Germany was too angry to respond.

Next, Germany stomped back up the steps again (Nearly knocking over poor Italy in the process). Germany looked around carefully before he spotted the camera Prussia had left on the table. The blonde man turned the camera on and watched the most recent video that had been recorded. Italy watched from over his shoulder.

Throughout the video, Germany and Italy both blushed. Germany also raged at some points because of Prussia mumbling things about wanting to have Italy all for himself. "Verdammt, bruder!" Germany hissed. Italy was quite embarrassed about the fact that most of the video was a close up of him. Italy had never seen his face when he was having sex or during foreplay. It made him uncomfortable.

"Germany, does Prussia like me?"

"Damn right he does. I'm going to knock his teeth out for it too."

"Germany, no! You're overreacting!"

"Overreacting? Overreacting? Italy, could it be that you're _under_ reacting? My good for nothing bruder taped us having sex, spilt beer on the carpet, got his semen on the couch, and wrote in _sharpie_ on the goddamn wall!"

"But, Germany, he's your brother-"

"That's your problem, Italy! You let things go just because that person is your family! That's why you can handle Romano so well!"

"Germany, he's my older brother and-"

"And nothing! He still gives both of us crap on a regular basis and so does Prussia! Well, I won't stand for it!"

"…I'm not going with you if you're going out to look for Prussia."

"What?"

"I'm not."

"Fine then."

Germany walked out the door and slammed it. Italy sighed. Why did something stupid always have to happen on Valentines Day between the two of them? If their older brothers would just stay out of their relationship then everything would be fine, but it didn't and Italy didn't care because he loved his older brother and he realized and accepted that Prussia was Germany's older brother. "We take family for granted way too much these days…I most certainly don't want to end up like England and his older brothers. Not to mention Iceland and Norway…" Italy said to himself.

It didn't take Germany long to realize that Prussia was probably hiding out somewhere around Belgium's place, so that's where he went. Sure enough, he found his older brother. Lying out in the grass as if nothing had happened. Germany walked up behind Prussia and gave him a hard kick in the back. "Sie Scheißkerl! Wie kannst du es wagen? Es ist mir egal, wenn du eifersüchtig bist! Du bist mein älterer bruder, sie bastard!"

Prussia was certainly surprised when Germany sneak attacked him from the back and even more surprised when he started yelling at him in German. He only did that if he was _really_ mad, so Prussia decided to yell in German right back. "Sie haben keinen platz, um zu reden, kleiner bruder! Du weißt genau, wie verlockend das niedliche Italien von ihnen ist, und Sie wissen gut und gut, dass ich bin, wer ich bin!" Prussia grabbed Germany's foot and brought him to the ground.

"Nun, ich weiß nicht um ficken mit ihren freunden zu gehen, oder? Lassen Italien und ich allein! Und um uns auszuspionieren, das ist niedrig. Auch für sie!" Germany said, smacking Prussia's hand away and slapped Prussia's face. Prussia snarled and punched his younger brother in the stomach.

"Vielleicht solltest du lass mich ich selbst sein? Wie wäre es damit?" Prussia retorted. Germany stood up, brushed himself off, and kicked Prussia in the crotch. "That's what you get for jacking off on the couch." He said, seemingly being tired of speaking back and forth in German. Prussia fell over and covered his 'vital regions', giving his younger brother the evil eye as he walked off. Presumably to go back home.

"Why does this always happen on Valentines Day?" Prussia whined.

* * *

><p>Prussia, Prussia, Prussia. How many times do we have to tell you not to spy on Germany and Italy? Germany doesn't like that!<p>

(Obnoxious spacings where the story setting shifts)

Translations (I don't speak German, so if these are wrong I'm sorry. D:) -

MEIN MUTTER FICKT BRUDER! - MY MOTHER FUCKING BROTHER!

Verdammt, bruder! - Damn it, brother!

Sie Scheißkerl! Wie kannst du es wagen? Es ist mir egal, wenn du eifersüchtig bist! Du bist mein älterer bruder, sie bastard! - You shithead! How dare you? I don't care if you're jealous! You're my older brother, you bastard!

Sie haben keinen platz, um zu reden, kleiner bruder! Du weißt genau, wie verlockend das niedliche Italien von ihnen ist, und Sie wissen gut und gut, dass ich bin, wer ich bin! - You don't have a place to talk, little brother! You know perfectly well how tempting cute little Italy is and you know good and well that I am who I am!

Nun, ich weiß nicht um ficken mit ihren freunden zu gehen, oder? Lassen Italien und ich allein! Und um uns auszuspionieren, das ist niedrig. Auch für sie! - Well, I don't fuck around with your buddies, right? Leave Italy and I alone! And to spy on us, that's low. Even for you!

Read, review, fave, love you guys. X3. I love all you guys! I'm glad that you don't think my stories suck, because I saw an absolutely sucky lemon today that people pennalized the person because they said that they thought they were young. I am proud (Being my age) for you all to like my stories so much and only see minor problems with my grammar. :D

...Damn this bottom comment is long. I'll shut up now. o.o


End file.
